<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Dinner by Sadlyamundane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112174">Family Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane'>Sadlyamundane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Dinner, M/M, Wedding Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt- Tarlos -family dinner, Owen and Carlos’s mom and sisters </p><p> </p><p>TK knows he has no reason to be nervous, none at all. He and Carlos had been dating seriously for over two years, he knows his dad adores Carlos like a second child and Carlos' mother and sisters love and excepts him, yet he can't help but get the sinking feeling that they'd object to them getting married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK knows he has no reason to be nervous, none at all. He and Carlos had been dating seriously for over two years, he knows his dad adores Carlos like a second child and Carlos' mother and sisters love and excepts him, yet he can't help but get the sinking feeling that they'd object to them getting married. </p><p> </p><p>"Babe" Carlos voice is calm and reassuring and TK hates that he isn't feeling like their world hinges on their families approval "you need to relax" </p><p> </p><p>"What if they don't want us to get married?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why wouldn't they want that?" Carlos is placing the food on the table but all of his attention is trained on TK</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe they secretly hate me and was hoping you'd break up with me over time? What if my dad wants us to move again so I can't get married?" TK nervously tugged at his own hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh baby" Carlos walked over to TK and pulled him against his chest "my family loves you, they'd never object to us getting married" he kissed the top of TKs head and rubs a soothing hand down his back "and your dad is happy here, in sure he wouldn't want to move anytime soon"</p><p> </p><p>"If you're wrong-"</p><p> </p><p>"By the end of the night, you'll see that I'm not wrong and they'd probably have half the wedding planned already, you know my sisters"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Half way through dinner TKs still on edge. He feels like the walls are closed in and he can tell  everyone has noticed too.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey relax" Carlos leans over and whispers to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Carlos" Owen the other side of the table "you've got to tell the recipe for this chicken, is so delicious"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm he's right hijo" Carlos' mother Lucia smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to make a good husband for TK someday" his older sister, Carmen shrugged with a smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what?" TK choked</p><p> </p><p>"Carmen" Carlos glared at his sister </p><p> </p><p>"What? It's not like it's not going to happen"his sister rolled her eyes but quickly apologized and Lucia glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>TK looked at Carlos and nodded, might as well tell them since the marriage conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually" Carlos reached for TKs hand under the table "the reason why we invited you all here is because"</p><p> </p><p>"We want to get married" TK bit his lips, it was other there now and somehow it felt more real.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Owen smiled "this is great news"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone around nodded in agreement and excitement "I'm so happy for you both" Carmen smiled "Carina will be so mad she couldn't make it" Carmen pulled out her phone and Carlos is well aware that she's texting their younger sister.</p><p> </p><p>"TK" Lucia smiled "I am so happy that my son has you in his life, he's been so happy"</p><p> </p><p>"I agree" Owen nodded " TK hasn't had the best track record with dating"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay dad" TK groaned </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just saying, Carlos has been good for you, I've never see you so happy son, even on your bad days" TK smiled at his dad, he could feel the tears burning his eyes, he had nothing to worry about at all "you just light up when you're with him, when talk to him and he's the first guy to ever win me over, so you know he's a keeper" Owen whipped away a stray tear from his own eyes and raised his glass "to you and a happy successful marriage" </p><p> </p><p>"Cheers" Lucia clicked her glasses against Owens "TK you've always been welcomed into our family, but I'm had that my son has come to his senses and decided to marry you" </p><p> </p><p>Before TK or Carlos can respond, Carmen cut in "so happy for both of you, proud of my little brother and all of that but Carina and I want to know the important stuff, when's the wedding date set for?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-we haven't thought about any of that stuff yet" TK blushed, his father and Lucia were happily chatting and trading stories. "Honestly I didn't expect tonight to go so well"</p><p> </p><p>"Even though I told you it would" Carlos teased </p><p> </p><p>"Yes babe, I know you're not going to let me forget that"</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you think tonight would go well?"</p><p> </p><p>"TK thought you guys would hate him and want me to break up with him"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be silly, I'd trade my brother for you" Carmen grinned "you should know we love you TK, you are so good for our Carlos, and I for one can't wait to party at your wedding, which we should start planning right now"</p><p> </p><p>"Dessert first" Carlos shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"We can wedding plan over dessert brother dont be a spoil sport"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this was horrible</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>